Wherever You Are
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Ally leaves for L.A without saying goodbye, leaving him to chase after her. /Auslly /For Ellie


A/N: I hope all of my stories aren't killing you xD

disclaimer: I STILL don't own austin and ally, only the plot.

Please read & REVIEW :D

Enjoy xxx

/

He shouldn't have let her go. He let her fall out of his grasp, disappearing like the leaves when Autumn turns over to winter. He let the light fade out as that of a candle. He shouldn't have let her slip out of reach, but he did.

When she left for the record deal with Jimmy's good friend, Richard Pike,  
He thought it would be good for her.

Well, that and the fact that he didn't want to hold her back from her dreams.

Before Ally departed, almost 5 hours ago, Austin gave Ally a letter. Her letter wasn't supposed to be opened until she was on the plane. It consisted of two very important things.

Things that were better said than unsaid, and the reasons why he let her go.

He didn't want to do it. It took everything not to stop her from leaving. His world would soon collapse, leaving his mind vacant of all thoughts. Crumbling to pieces, and shattering like the window in the practice room, or his freshly trampled heart.

He wanted her there with him. Snug against his chest, encased in a bear hug.

He quickly glanced down at the gold wrist watch she had gotten him for his 17th birthday. Her plane would leave in 32 minutes.

It would take 40, if traffic wasn't bad, just to get to the airport.

It was already too late.

/

"Excuse me, miss. Your bags?"

Ally snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality. She glanced up at the Stewart whose hands were held out.

"I- I'll be right back."

She walked over to the waiting area, pulling out her flip phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

No answer.

"Hey Aus, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that there is 15 minutes until the plane departs for L.A. I have a lot on my mind, and Austin, I think I might still-"

Cut off by the recording limit.

She'll have to tell him another time.

"10 minutes until flight 307 to Los Angeles, California departure. 10 minutes."

She blinked back tears as she glanced over at the currently empty waiting area.

He didn't chase after her...

Wiping the tears from her mascara stained eyes, she turned around and walked across the ramp to the plane.

Goodbyes really aren't easy...then again, who said they would be?

/

Austin sat absolutely silent in the store, fidgeting with his whistle necklace. He had promised Lester he would lock up shop for him.

Why did he let the time slip away?

Halfway across the shop lay his phone, on silent, and the screen read 7 missed calls. All from Ally Dawson.

Almost two hours later, he walked over to his phone and blinked back tears as he read the text.

6:40 P.M  
Ally Dawson:  
On plane, about to depart. Ill call you when I get to the hotel. Xoxo.

He slammed the phone down hard, cursing at himself under his breath.

Why would he let her go? The only girl he's ever loved! He just let her slip away...

He listened to the voicemail. He listened over and over again trying to analyze what she was going to say.

"I think I might still-" once again, cut off by the annoying-as-hell beeping sound.

"Stupid record deal!" He shouted, pounding his fist repeatedly against the wall.

He didn't think twice, he didn't even groan in pain.

By now, she was halfway across the country. And his heart, still heavy, was hanging by a thin thread.

/

The letter.

She had forgotten about his oh-so-important letter and now it was jam-packed at the bottom of her suitcase. She tried asking the Stewart for help, but for first class, the service wasn't all that great.

Guess she will be reading that letter once she arrives at the hotel.

It surely didn't help when she knew that the boy she loved was halfway across the country.

Yes, he was a boy-and a stupid one at that. The boy she loved obviously didn't love her back. He was doing everything but practically driving her to the airport himself. He couldn't be more excited about her leaving.

It also didn't help any that a blonde haired boy in the seat behind her kept asking for her number.

She put on her headphones and blasted Austin's first album as loud as possible and drifted away in her own train of thoughts.

/

Holding an envelope in hand, he called the airport. "I'm sorry sir, the plane has departed and nobody got off or stayed behind. Everyone was on that plane." Called the manager from the other line. There was no way she could read the letter now, and now there was really no shot of her knowing.

Austin hung up, not wanting to hear anymore. He had really blown his shot this time...

He glanced over at the piano, it was their own place. He ran his fingers across the side, where they had carved A & A in a heart on it, exactly 2 months ago.

Why couldn't they have been a normal couple?

He ran his fingers over each key, one by one humming the catchy melody of 'Think about you'. He turned to his guitar case and opened it up, pulling out his guitar.

With his lucky pick in hand, he began strumming, letting his emotions out as he sang the song that he knew by heart.

What they had was never ending, and he would do everything in his power to keep it that way.

/

Ally placed her bags on the bed, and began to tear them apart, looking for the letter she swore was somewhere in the bottom of her suitcase.

One by one she searched the bags, but she couldn't find it. She plopped down on the bed, sighing and rubbing her temples.

Why was this such a mess?

Taking the record deal was supposed to make her happy and make her dreams come true. It was doing the complete opposite.

She was startled by a gentle knocking on her door.

She beamed and a huge grin spread wide across her face, however, it only set her up for disappointment.

"Oh, hi." She said to the delivery man at the door.

"Hi, these are for Ally Dawson." He said, handing her a bouquet of flowers and she regained all hope.

She slammed the door and ripped open the envelope reading "to Ally" across it.

"Good luck in L.A, Ally!"

She found the disappointment again when she realized it was from Jimmy Starr.

She sighed before hearing another knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot this." Said the mailman, handing her a box of chocolates. She skipped over the letter that was attached, realizing it was from Trish and Dez. She'd read it later.

/

Austin's palms were sweaty, and he was shaking as he dialed the number he knew by heart. His heart was racing and he couldn't help but think of the negatives.

What if she was mad at him?

Not one, not two, but THREE calls. All were sent straight to voicemail.

He wanted to leave a message, but why bother? She probably wouldn't listen to it anyways.

/

After six more deliveries, she finally thought they were all gone until she heard another knock on the door.

"Ugh, no offense but what now?" She complained, twisting the door handle and pulling it open.

"Now, is that any way to treat your best friend?"

She gasped at the sight of her blonde rock star. He stood with two suitcases in hand and his guitar strapped onto his back.

"Austin, I- what are you doing here?"

Pulling the envelope out of his pocket, he smiled. "I believe I forgot to say a few things back to you in Miami. Why not do it in person?"

Before she could answer, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and embraced her, pressing her petite frame against his body.

"Ally I love you. I couldn't stand to see you leave, but I didn't want to be the reason that you gave up your dreams and-"

He cut himself off, pressing his lips against hers.

It was almost like their first kiss, the only difference was that it was better.

"Austin I have a new dream now, it's with you-"

He cut her off, "Ally, forget about my dreams. My dream is to be wherever you are. If that's here, then I guess it's a good thing I packed two suitcases."

"Austin, I can't do this alone. Ill call Richard and see if I can record in Miami. I love you, Austin. I want to be with you..."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled coyly and nodded.

"My dream is to be wherever you are."

/


End file.
